A Silent Passing
by BlackEntity
Summary: My memories of you will forever be instilled within me and yet the moment passed by silently. "Good bye, dearest love of mine..." A short story of romance with an unrequited love that does not seem to be. Reader X Undertaker -Written in first person view-
1. Chapter 1: Why?

_I do not own any Kuroshitsuji franchise and etc..._

_Please do enjoy yourselves._

* * *

**A Silent Passing**

**Chapter 1:**

I know that perhaps we might never meet again. As time passes by, seconds to minutes, until days to years… My memories of you will be etched into my skull until my ashes are all that is, but no matter how much I yearn to trace the linings of that scar that crosses your ivory, cold flesh… You will never give me the time of day and this I know; from those moments when your gaze would meet upon mine. Quickly you would turn away and scorn me; all the while you grace others with your presence in gay fashion. All others I might count, with only me as an exception… I would always ponder at this and I would always be filled with the question: _why?_

* * *

_ Please feel free to critic negatively/ positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_


	2. Chapter 2: Melancholy

_I do not own any Kuroshitsuji franchise and etc..._

_Please do enjoy yourselves._

* * *

**A Silent Passing**

**Chapter 2:**

Why must you shun me and through that matter, only me?

This thought plagued me, consumed me, and utterly haunt me even when I try to escape the clutches of reality, nightmares soon follow and there I would lay upon my sheets, heartbroken in cold-sweat. Although I experienced such scorn, such denial, and all else I fear from you, it made me even in the slightest bit- _happy_.

* * *

_ Please feel free to critic negatively/ positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_


	3. Chapter 3: Bliss

_I do not own any Kuroshitsuji franchise and etc..._

_Please do enjoy yourselves._

* * *

**A Silent Passing**

**Chapter 3:**

Happy because only you treated me this way. Joyful because only I received such treatment. Loved because only you reciprocated such love to me, if ever such attention was, for only I received such negative affections from yourself and you who denied everyone else such.

Yes, such feelings swirled around my heart and I kept hold of steadfast hope to this, this tiny thread that you tangled in front of me. A thread so delicate that even the faintest touch would break and snap the lining and would forever be lost.

* * *

_ Please feel free to critic negatively/ positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_


	4. Chapter 4: Denial

_I do not own any Kuroshitsuji franchise and etc..._

_Please do enjoy yourselves._

* * *

**A Silent Passing**

**Chapter 4:**

I remember the time when I almost broke our feeble bonds myself, when I was ordered to your management. You were surprised to see me walk in by your door. At first you were your usual, carefree demeanor but upon intrusion, your most beautiful smile frowned and the mood was immediately sullen. Ah, how crestfallen I was to bring you only utter misery with my presence. To quickly salvage our secret bond, I discarded formalities and business became my priority. You avoided me, in that small dusted shop, as much as possible. Denying me any interaction with you at all. As you worked and I waited, I mentally took your picture and burned the image into my mind for a keepsake. One that I wanted to last for until the rest of my days.

* * *

_ Please feel free to critic negatively/ positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_


	5. Chapter 5: My Confession

_I do not own any Kuroshitsuji franchise and etc..._

_Please do enjoy yourselves._

* * *

**A Silent Passing**

**Chapter 5:**

As the image burned to be a part of my melancholic memories, I was lovestruck and being caught in that moment, my heart took over.

Then unconsciously, I grabbed at your silver locks of soft hair and caressed it gently. You were all surprised and quickly your hand laid on my feeble wrist and urged me to free the strands. I obliged but to my dismay, my heart bested me and there I confessed to you.

"Why do you _hate_ me?"

Again your gaze avoided me and you let go. Silence only followed after and then I left without another word. On that day, I decided that that would be the first and last time I would ever go to your shop.

* * *

_ Please feel free to critic negatively/ positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_


	6. Chapter 6: Utter Hate

_I do not own any Kuroshitsuji franchise and etc..._

_Please do enjoy yourselves._

* * *

**A Silent Passing**

**Chapter 6:**

A few days passed by after our last encounter and soon I found myself avoiding you. At first it was strange as I thought how this silent and unrequited love of mine was destined to be. Then on the second thought, I began my descent on my newfound hate for you. Oh how I cursed you and slowly I succumb to dreadful feelings of disdain. Never before have I felt this way and never before have I directed such emotions upon a single individual. Much less to someone I _had_ supposedly loved...

* * *

_ Please feel free to critic negatively/ positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_


	7. Chapter 7: Fate

_I do not own any Kuroshitsuji franchise and etc..._

_Please do enjoy yourselves._

* * *

**A Silent Passing**

**Chapter 7:**

Fate is cruel and there was no denying it. On that twisted day, I had decided to pay respects to my Late mother and father. I happen to chance upon you, by that small hill from where they lay. My newfound feelings were quickly discarded and old wounds of mine had resurfaced. I faced reality there and then I knew, that I would and still _love_ you no matter how much you would throw me away. No matter how much I was denied and ignored...

Then I thought perhaps a silent passing was a must and quickly without a second glance, I walked by you and forward.

* * *

_ Please feel free to critic negatively/ positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_


	8. Chapter 8: His Confession

_I do not own any Kuroshitsuji franchise and etc..._

_Please do enjoy yourselves._

* * *

**A Silent Passing**

**Chapter 8:**

I never expected you to halt me, your hand fixed upon my arm, temporarily immobilizing me. At first, I savored the feeling of your touch and when I was contented with such luxury, my mouth opened:

"_Why?_"

The first few seconds were but a soft silence accompanied by the gentle breeze that brushed by. Then you spoke and I was in awe as you responded.

"Do you _love_ me?"

* * *

_ Please feel free to critic negatively/ positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_


	9. Chapter 9: A Silent Passing

_I do not own any Kuroshitsuji franchise and etc..._

_Please do enjoy yourselves._

* * *

**A Silent Passing**

**Chapter 9:**

My heart paced faster and I could feel the rhythm of passion beating within my chest. I answered with a question, and it was that very same question from before. The very one that still lacked and yearned for an answer...

"_Why_ do you _hate_ me?"

From there, again silence ruled but you responded, and in such a manner I could not resist nor push away. You embraced me wholeheartedly within your arms and I followed suit. Perhaps the silence that remained were our unspoken words of such great emotion and they were the very words I wanted to say in that moment. But our feelings were conveyed through this long and warm embrace.

Then that single moment passed by silently and would remain within my memories forevermore…

* * *

_ Please feel free to critic negatively/ positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_


	10. Extra: My Feelings

_I do not own any Kuroshitsuji franchise and etc..._

_Please do enjoy yourselves._

* * *

**A Silent Passing**

**My Feelings:**

**"**_There I sat to ponder,_

_To the great beyond…_

_Eyes filled with wonder_

_But only silence stayed_

_From where I laid…_**"**

_**Good bye, dearest love of mine…**_

* * *

_ Please feel free to critic negatively/ positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_


	11. Chapter 10: His Thoughts

_I do not own any Kuroshitsuji franchise and etc..._

_Please do enjoy yourselves._

* * *

**A Silent Passing**

**Chapter 10:**

I walked the pavement path to my shop of horrors from where I stage the finishing touches of the final act of human life. As I traveled the short distance, I happened upon a maiden and quickly I was smitten. I felt it so much, how my heart was ripped from my chest and stolen. Her gaze was soft, with passionate eyes. She radiated so much, but I know she can never truly be with me. I will live on while she will die when time will pass by. I worry not for me but for her, as I can never fulfill her desire to be together and forever. And as she as well will never be able to fulfill my desire to be together forever.

Then I decided to let the moments pass by in silence as my heart was brought to ruins.

Even after our sweet embrace, only _a silent passing_ remained and so it was.

_I love you_… were the words that I have always wanted to say.

* * *

_ Please feel free to critic negatively/ positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_


	12. Extra 2: Note to Readers

_I do not own any Kuroshitsuji franchise and etc..._

_Please do enjoy yourselves._

* * *

**A Silent Passing**

Hey there Dear Readers :)

Thanks for reading my short fic :D

If you like One Piece, please check out my "_A Day to Remember_"

This is my feedback chapter because I am deciding whether I should do a book two of this.

**The book two would consist of:**

_**-**Undertaker's point of view from this story_

_**-**Their fateful encounter_

_**-**The event that followed after their embrace, which will be an epilogue_

_**-**Might feature some extra characters_

Now I need some feedback here because soon Summer is over and for a short meantime, I have to attend my review center.

It's almost over so I'd get some free time to spare.

Fourth year will be my busiest year so I won't do a sequel if it's not worth it.

I'd rather slave over books and homework all through out if no one would want.

So please feel free to tell me your opinions here.

Well Bye then ^^

Hope to have some feedback 3

* * *

_ Please feel free to critic negatively/ positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_


End file.
